Unifairys
by LilyPotterUnicornFairy
Summary: okay this is the Unifairys and it's about 4 kids...who go on an adventure....well they will....
1. Default Chapter Title

UniFairys!!!  
  
A/N- Okay...um....well if you read the prolouge you know pretty much everything you need to if you haven't well then I would!!! Oh and Comentta's parents ADOPTED her! Okay anyways heres the story:  
  
Comentta looked at herself and signed. 'Why do I have to be the ugliest Unifairy in the world???? I mean my best friend is about to date my worst enemy, who I LIKE!!! She knows that!!!' Comentta thought.  
BANG!!!!  
'huh??? what?? my god!!! What's this?' Comentta wondered as she tried to pick up the dust that just fell on the table.   
"WOOOOOW!" she said as the dust turned into words.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Unifairys Alert!!  
You have been accepted to UNIAGO (uni-ago)!!!   
The Unifairy school!!! You will be transported by unicorn 4 days after you open this...(in the case that you opened it AFTER August 2nd you will be emergency transported to GRAGO to get your supplies then you will be immedietally transprorted to school)....and land in grago. You, there will buy your supplies and sleep outside in a bubble!!!   
The next day (hopefully August 1st) you will be at the school and you will find out all the rest at grago!!!   
  
First Years will need these supplies:  
1. Fairy dust  
2. wand  
3. *Clothes:  
a. boys: go to Getdo-at GRAGO and they will give you all you need.  
b. girls- You go to GETAdo at Grago and they will give you all YOU need!!!  
4. Students may also bring any pelk they want. (I'll explain pelk lata)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Comentta ran to the UNILETTER post to write to her best friend, Moringa.  
Dear Moringa,  
did you get the letter yet?? I just got it!!! Write back ASAP so that we can meet there! We only have 4 days!!! Well Gotta run!!! Bye!! See ya at GRAGO!!!  
From your best friend,  
Comentta  
  
Comentta pressed send and then remembered Moringa was dating Bohigied, her worst enemy yes, but of course she had that HUGE crush...  
'wait!!! We always said boys will never come between us!!! Right!!!'  
  
  
Comentta ran down stairs to her mother who was born by a fairy and phenix so she sometimes went into weird moods and after the moods were over she was always afriad and said " HE's coming!!! He's back!!! Potter's dead!!! Boy!!! Alive!!" That's at least what she said 14 years ago...now she says other strange things but I don't really listen to that.  
  
"Mom!!! I'm going!!! To Uniago!!! Can you believe it?? Can you huh?? Huh???"  
  
"Really hunny??? Great!!! How many days do you get???"  
  
"4!!! How many did you get??"  
  
"Matters when you open it!! And when it get's to you...so do you need any books?? Oh wait they tell you that at grago!!! OH and honny you know Moringa??? Well maybe you should be careful I mean most of us, not me, but alot HATE pure fairys. Esspecially those that were purebred from trolls and fairys...I mean they grow really small when you get to the school, everyone does but morely them. Oh and I take that back, not many of us hate them, mostly Troll/fairys...not sure why though...probably cause most of them came back to us after we were tortured, you know the escapees???" Mom said.  
  
"Yeah, I know!! But nothing could happen to her right???"  
  
"Honny!! you have to get packing!!! Just bring some regualar clothes for like 3 days so you can be ready, I mean you only wear school clothes during school teachings! But you go on many trips, esspecially in your 5th year....hmmmm.....great time 5th year, well until, but that's not important!!! Look honny!! Just get ready!! You'll be picked up tomorrow!"  
  
"Tomorrow??? But it said...."  
  
"I know!!! But don't believe everything you read, in our world esspecially. Unifairys, hmmm...we can be very....very violent...although we don't seem that fashion, we're very...oh dear....look who's come to pick you up!!!  
  
To BE CONTINUED....(bumbumbum...BUM!!!)  
A/N- Ok...this was short...REALLLLLY short (well I thought it was SHORT)...I think there was a little clif hanger there too!!! (if you don't know what it is well just ASK!!!) Ok well next time you will find out who's waiting, you'll meet: Moringa, Bohigied, Comentta's dad (for a second-literally), and find out some of the mysterious stuff her mother was talking about!!! Oh and please review if you don't I'll find you and hunt you down!!! Have a nice day!!! : )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N- Okay people I've heard my fic was a bit confusing!!! Well that's okay!!! BTW-Comentta and all the kids starting school are 13 and Unifairys are around the size of munckins (ex:like from the wizard of oz-if you saw the movie you'd have an idea of how tall if not then I'm guessing around 3 ft!!! Anyways why don't you read the story:  
  
  
  
"Who is it....DAD!!! You're home!!! But mom??? What do you mean by him dropping me off??"  
  
"OH!!! Right...um well remember you wanted to talk to your friend....um...Moringa??? You know hun...you shouldn't be jealous of her!! I mean you're luckier, cause as I told you, some of those bad unifairys, well, don't like PURE fairys...you know??"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...but I just hope she doesn't like do anything scary with him, I mean, like what if she never talks to me again? You know being too busy with her boyfriend."  
  
"Don't worry about it!! Just go on to her house, she's probably very excited to see you!"  
  
"Yeah you better come Comentta, wait!!! Goringora!!! Why is there a unicorn??? Right there next to Comentta?? Aren't they supposed to come tomorrow???" Po, Comentta's dad said.  
  
"Hmmmm......yes but I suppose that something's wrong, and they have to get them to school, or something....Comentta??? You'll see, Moringa later!!! Oh and and he has your suitcase thing there!!! I'll miss you dear!!! Oh and write to us!!!"  
  
"That's it mom??? Bye??? No....oh forget it!! Bye. Mom. Dad."  
  
"See ya in the summer hun!!!" said the dad.  
  
"Ahhh!!!! God!!! Wow this is an awsome view! I wonder when I'll learn to use my wings (A/N-they don't learn to fly to they get to school)." said Comentta in awe.  
  
"Well it'll probably be soon....since you learn to in your first year." said the unicorn.  
  
"Wow!! I didn't know you could talk!!! Oh and why did you pick me up earily???"  
  
"In our world things change as fast as you can say 'magic' you know??? Oh and we're about to come to the traffic..."  
  
"Traffic??? You mean I can see all the other unifairys going there???"  
  
"Yep!! Oh and here we are in the traffic....we'll be at Grago soon!"  
  
"Cool!! Wow this is awsome!!! URG!!! OH NOOOOOO it's Bohigied!!!"  
  
"Bohigied???"  
  
"Yeah, I know him..."  
  
"Hello Comentta, how are you doing???" asked Bohigied.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me??"  
  
"No reason...oh and I was wondering if you've seen, Moringa???"  
  
"Aha!!! You....you....urg!!! Unicorn?? Can you go any faster??"  
  
"Well I can move to a different place, if that's okay?" said the unicorn.  
  
"As long as HE's no where near me!!!"  
  
"Well I'll do the best I can!!!"  
  
Comentta and the unicorn swished away from Bohingied and went the rest of the ride in peace. When they finally got to Grago it was already 5:00 o clock.   
  
"Wow that was one heck of a ride!!!" said a kid named, Cacemo who was one of Bohingied's friends so she didn't really know him.  
  
"Comentta??? Is that you???" asked Moringa.  
  
"Moringa!!!"  
  
"Comentta!!! Hey!!! I got your letter!!!"  
  
"Really??? Already??"  
  
"Yeah!! Oh and by the way I'm not gonna date Bohingied, I'm going for one of his friends, blanko!!!! Oh his wings are already full grown!!! And look at his beutiful tail!!" she said as she pointed to a boy standing near Bohingied, Cacemo, and some other boys.  
  
"OH Moringa!! I think he gave up on you, anyways....look." As Comentta pointed to C.diaromago, the "from the start popular girl"  
  
Moringa and Comentta went over to there group to listen to there conversation.  
  
"C. dia, your hair is soooo beutiful this year!!!" said Bohingied.  
  
"Oh, and it wasn't??? I'm kidding!!! Bohingi!!! Look!! I need to get my clothes...so me and....um them....will go with me!" C. dia said as she pointed right in Moringa, and Comentta.  
  
"Who??? Us??" they said togther.  
  
"YES!!! Of course you!! Come on!!! Let's go!!!"  
  
"Hold on we have to talk." said Comentta.  
  
"I don't want to go..with HER....she's too...Popular."  
  
"I know..Com..BUT if you think about it she really isn't just in our towm..she is...there's TONs of people here!!! Or should I say Unifairian kids??? I mean...look...if you don't want to go we can go to PELKA first to get some pelk pets??? K???"  
  
"Yeah...k...whatever..."  
  
"Okay...I'll give the bad news to HER...k??"  
  
"mmm.."  
  
"K. Um, C. dia??? WE don't want to...we have not been in touch for a while and need to catch up on stuff k??"  
  
"FINE!!!" C. Dia said as she rushed to GETAdo, the girl's clothes store.  
  
"I wonder what we're gonna wear...I don't know much about the school even if I have a sister there they keep things soooooo private!!!" said Moringa, "and I thought you liked Bohigied..."  
  
"Oh I did..I changed my mind I think you're right!! He is a jerk!!!" said Comentta as they headed into pelka.  
  
"Wow!!! This is full of all the greatest pets!! WOW!!!"  
  
"yeah!!! I know!! I wonder what i should get???"  
  
"Hellllo may I helllllllllllp you?" said the clerk.  
  
"Oh um...sure!! What do you have???" asked Comentta.  
  
"Well here's the list, you're welcome to look as long as you give it back."  
  
"OKAY!!"   
  
Comentta and Moringa went to the back of the room to look at the different pelks.  
  
PELK'S Pelk list:  
1. Grat- are very much like human cat's they make great pelks. Most are 1 ft big some are smaller none are much bigger then a foot.  
2. Woola- are much like owls. They can fly and are confinitly small, around 7-9". Alert!: One has recently been captured!! If found please contact us!!! (who knows what owl I'M talking about??? If you know...well 100 points for you!!)  
2. Dustbunia- are much like the human word "dust bunnies" but that's not what they are!!! They are very cuddly and very essential, they can give you a lift or carry you or just use them as a good friendly pet!! Special powers: grow big/small, senses saddness/happiness/ any feeling.  
  
We are sorry to say that we don't have others in stock yet!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So Comentta, what pet are you gonna get?? I'm gonna ask about the Woolas my sis had one, she said it had love powers!! I gotta get that!!!"   
  
"I'm thinking of getting, a dustbunia. They sound pretty cool."  
  
"k, come on!!! We gotta see how much!"  
  
"Have you found anything interesting?" asked the clerk.  
  
"Um..yeah...how much are the woolas and dustbunias???" asked Moringa.  
  
"Well the woolas are 600 spilts (about $60), and the dustbunias are 800 spilts (around $80)"  
  
"Why are the dust bunny things so much???" asked Comentta.  
  
"Well one they're only a 200 splits more...they should be alot more but that's because they're very rare now a days, and since we have so few of them we can't make it be that cheep! So is this what you're getting?? Oh and is this the first store you visited???"  
  
"Comentta?? You getting the..."  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
"okay then that would be yes to the first Q for both of us, and yes to the second."  
  
"Alright...we have a variety of Woolas um.."  
  
"Moringa!" Moringa said.  
  
"Right Moringa, you can go to the back room and find which one you want, there's pictures of them and the description, just bring back the pic. and you can get it!!! And you Comentta???"  
  
"Yes...that's my name..yeah??"  
  
"You can pick from these...."  
  
"4?? You only have 4??"  
  
"Yes....here you can go and look at them!!! Um...here's there description, with a number you go to the cage and look at there num. k??"  
  
"yep."  
  
Comentta went over to the cages.  
  
'number one...hmmm...black...is the reg. color....male...likes carrots...and spegetti??? Okay....num. 2....black....male....likes carrots...and spegetti??? What is up, spegetti??? hmmmm...num. 3....black..male...let me guess likes carrots and spegetti??? YEP!!! okay...num...4? Wow!!! Reddish brown...very uncommon...hmmm....female....likes.....spinach??? And HERBS???? OMIGOD!!! That is soooo strange. hmmmmmm...I'll take her!!!' thought Comentta.  
  
"Have you decided?" asked the clerk.  
  
"YEP!!! I'll get Number 4!"  
  
"Oh....you sure??  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Oh....I was afraid of this...."  
  
"What???"  
  
"Nothing serious!!! If you want #4 you got her!!! No extra cost for the cage or food!! Um...to get you going I'm giving you a can of spinach and Herbs...the herbs make her smaller if she doesn't listen and the Spinach makes her bigger if she doesn't listen...um here why don't I make her smaller??? She should listen to you!!! Well your friend is waiting outside!!"  
  
"Thanks!! Bye!!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Comentta?? Wow that IS small!!!" said Moringa outside.  
  
"OH!!! noooooooo you picked a black woola???" asked Comentta.  
  
"Yep!!! And guess what his fav. foods are??? Carrots and Spegetti!!! Can you believe that???"  
  
"NOPE!!! Not really....okay....well where do you want to go next???"  
  
"Um....why don't we get our clothes...Ms. POPular MUST be done by now!!!"  
  
"Oh you better hope so!!!"  
  
To be CONTINUED!!! (yes!!!) ---kidding!!! (I'm meant about saying YES)  
  
  
A/N- Okay peole I think I made it too modern but oh well!!! Next time's edition you will find out:  
More about some of the characters- if you read the Prolouge those are hardly all the characters!!! Those were just the main ones!!!  
How you sleep in a bubble....  
and about what they have to wear!!!  
Well I hoped you enjoyed this and I hope you review if you don't....well then...........well I wouldn't worry about THAT yet!! (MWHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA)  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N- Okay as I said in the summary thing if NOONE writes a review I'm NOT gonna continue!!!! BEWARE!!! (kidding) Well enjoy this!!! Oh and remember I said that Moringa was PURE fairy??? Well pure in there language means more fairyish then the rest of them...cause her mom is a REAL fairy her dad is half fairy/phenix, so she's a bit shorter than everyone else. Oh and people in Harry's world it's his 4th year!!! ONE more thing I know on the first one Comentta was like more of the main well she still is but I'm not saying 'I' anymore for her (if you get the point)  
  
Part 3:  
  
Comentta and Moringa hurried to Getado to get there school clothes.  
  
"Hey!!! Moringa!!!" said Comentta.  
  
"hmmm." Comentta said back.  
  
"Were here!!!"  
  
"OH!!! Right!!! Hmmm I hope we don't have to wear anything weird...or whatever!!!"  
  
"Yeah....hey!!! Look!!! It looks very...fairyish."  
  
"Some OTHER people might not like that."  
  
At that Comentta craked up knowing now who she was talking about. They looked at the clothes and a clerk came up to them.  
  
"Can I help you girls??? First year???"  
  
"Yes can you help us??" asked Moringa.  
  
"Sure!!!" said the clerk.  
  
"Well we want to know like the style, or like something..." said Cometta.  
  
"Alright...here's the list of the styles we have...well acually these are what they require you to wear..at school...you know what I mean???"  
  
"Yeah" said Comentta and Moringa together.  
  
The clerk gave them a paper that looked alot like the one at the pelk store.  
  
UniAGO Wear-Girls  
1. Styles for Girls- Girls can get any of these clothes. The only colors they can wear are:  
Blue, green, purple, dark pink, black, and white.  
Dresses  
Unifairys get many of there clothes from Fairys so here's girl's wear:  
Long/short-dresses/skirts, shirts, pants can only be worn for certain activities. All these clothes on the list are needed!!!   
Extras in store you may get: wing/ tail warmers (most Unifairys have tails- it's a very strange place huh???) jackets, shoes, school supplies avalible here and more!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well what color would you girls like??? And oh it looks like you went to PELKA did she give you the school notice???"  
  
"Um..nooooo....." said Moringa.  
  
"Well hold on I'll be sure to get it after I get your clothes...oh what colors??"  
  
"We can get more than one color??" asked Comentta.  
  
"YES!!! Cause you may get as many as you want!!"  
  
"Ok...Mor. what color are you getting...I think I'll get blue and purple for everything."  
  
"Yeah...me too." said Moringa.  
  
"We'll both get 2 pairs of blue and purple...you know one pair of blue..."  
  
"Yes!!!" said the clerk, " You can go over there and look to see if you want any supplies, and you know what??? Here's the school notice, you may look for shoes too!!! And Maira gonna measure you."  
  
Maira measured them and then they checked out the notice:  
SCHOOL NOTICE!!! 1st year students also need these things:  
Books:  
Magic of Dalphe by: Anishe Morphe  
A good Fairy by: Simush Unigu  
Mystical ways by: Anoymous  
Flying with wings by: Andrew Cafte   
Uses of tails by: Taila Morphe  
  
Other:  
Bookbag  
Fairy Dust  
Charmlets  
Wand  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What are charmlets???" asked Comentta.  
  
"Well they're like charms...and they have little powers like cleaning up, and getting something to work... they're very useful during tests"  
  
"Alright....well lets see here's the books...OHH!!! It doesn't say what kind of Fairy dust!!! Hmmmmm shall I get gold??? silver???"  
  
"Remember Com...things seem different then they really are, like your bunny thing looks small and harmful but it just escaped and is becoming gigantic!!!"  
  
"OH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO....Poooooooooodddddddddddddderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You want something to eat???"  
  
Comentta gave "Powder" some Herbs and she got smaller.  
  
"Whoh that was close!!! But Mor!!! I know that's true!!! Ah...maybe I'll get the reg. kind...even though the gold looked cool!"  
  
"Don't worry Com!! Just get the reg. kind!!!"  
  
"Yeah...ok! Hmmm...here's the charmlets, I'll get 5....wand.....oh....look!!! No one gets the silver ones!!!"  
  
"I know!!! It's because you don't just take a wand!!!! You put your hand on one...they have different things in them...you know when your ansestors died they had to give all they're wands away when you know fairys were enslaved well they put them in a box with a message inside and then they made the box invisible to everyone except fairys. The ansestors left some of there kind in them so most kids our the gold ones because some families had tons of children so they had to remake them so all the kids could have them!!! Oh Com!!! It's too hard to explain!!! Well here's the rest though: so making other ones they used one ingredient from the main wand for the other families...most aren't silver because silver shows you're the..."  
  
"I know I know!!! The 'dragon' family...what does it mean by dragon???"  
  
"I dunno?   
  
Comentta held it....it said NO this isn't right!!!!  
  
"OH noooooo!"  
  
"What's wrong Com???"  
  
"It....it's not for me!!!"  
  
"That's right!!! It's mine!!! I left it on the self to see Com here get annoyed!!! Cause she isn't one of the GOLDS!!!" said C. dia.  
  
"C.dia!!! IF this is really yours then try it and lets see!" said Moringa.  
  
She held it, and it said out load YES!!!! THIS is your FAMILY!!!!  
  
Comentta and Moringa looked at eachother.  
  
"Look, um....C.dia? There's a few more left!!!!" said Comentta.  
  
"Whatever!!!" said c.dia, "Well?? Try them!!!"  
  
"FINE!!" said Com. and Moringa together.  
  
They tried all of them and none of them worked, then they went through the silvers and they both found ones that worked for them.  
  
"HAHA!!! You got the SILVERS!!! PAAAAAAAthetic!!! Anyone would guess you'd get that!!!"  
  
Suddenly lots of girls were coming to get there clothes and wands and the clerk had come back with there clothes. They had finally lost C. dia for another while. They bought all the stuff and went outside.  
  
"hey!!! Mor!!! Look we can see where we're gonna..." Comentta started, but got inturupted by Bohigied with Cacemo behind him.  
  
"Moringa, Com??? I see you got silvers." Bohigied said.  
  
"YEAH??? SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?????" Moringa said screaming a little.  
  
"We did too....and the GROUP left us." said Cacemo.  
  
"really??? Both of you???"   
  
"YEP!!!" they said at the same time.  
  
"hmmmm....you guys??? I've heard of all of this!!! You know??? I heard every 100 years there's some silvers not ussually ever.....it's when..like well I think when...wizards are in trouble." said Comentta.  
  
"Wizards??? Why would I want to help them????" asked Bohigied annoyed.  
  
"Well, you know my mom sometimes goes through..."  
  
"Weird phases?" helped Cacemo.  
  
"My mom does that too!" said Moringa.  
  
"Yeah!!! You guys!!! This is it!!! It's only us!!!!" said Comentta happily.  
  
"Well yeah Com, but what about all those girls coming into the store? Surely.."  
  
"I doubt it...I mean Com did say a few people right??? SO maybe only 2 or 3 or 4.....I mean around 14 years ago my parents had too so Com it isn't every 100 years....but why should we help them anyways???? I mean THEY did enslave us...." said Cacemo.  
  
"Yeah....my parents went 14 years ago too I mean they were silver but my mom said they were in well I dunno since things are so secret how do they put everyone in different groups???" said Comentta.  
  
But noone could answer her cause suddenly an adult came walking towards them.   
  
"Hellllllllo....I'm Professor Blanko and I see that your the silvers....every year we get a few of the bravest, toughest, noblest, smartest, kids....does that mean anything to.....oh my....a Crom, a Harlm, a Yetti, and a......KAY???? Wow!!! Dumbledor.....must need help!!! BUT you need training...."  
  
"You mean....are there any other silvers????" asked Moringa.  
  
"Well.....not in your time...you don't really talk much to the older ones...ussally we only have one silver who doesn't do anything but your ansestors were some of the greats!"  
  
"Um...Mr. Blanko??? How did you know our last names???" asked Comentta a little scared.  
  
"Well each family has a special animal on there wands with there family name inscritped on but doing that got too dangerous for some so you don't see the enscription anymore but you still see the animal and for families saftey I remember every family's animal each year....and now I know it by heart...and when I see the wands I know who they are...."  
  
"WOW!!!" everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Okay now that you know about that you have to go to sleep tommorrow, you'll go to the school!!! Here I have to take you to the bubbles follow me."  
  
Everyone followed him to 'the bubbles' but he stopped before they went into the bubbles.  
  
"Okay kids I can't go in cause I have to get to the school but you go in and get shrunk then you pick a partner to go to the bubbles um....two to each room...."  
  
"Shrink???" asked Bohigied.  
  
"Well that's so the bubbles don't pop and so you can fit in the school the teachers, students everyone who goes there has to shrink!!! Oh and kids you'll be travling to the school in the bubbles so I'd get dressed since you'll probably be almost there when you wake up!!! Well have a good rest!!! see you guys tomorrow!!!"  
  
Moringa, Comentta, Cacemo, and Bohigied walked toward the doors, they noticed they were slowly shrinking, they went up on an elevator sort of thing, a lady led them to the bubble-mato, and they waited in line.  
  
"Moringa, were NOT gonna be in the same thing as the boys..right?" said Comentta.  
  
"Of course not!!!"  
  
"GOOD!!!"  
  
When Bohigied and and Cacemo were next in line they tured around and Bohigied said,  
"Well bye, you um...guys...I mean girls."  
  
"Yeah, bye." said Cacemo.  
  
"BYE!!" Comentta and Moringa said.  
  
Bohigied and Cacemo went into the bubble it was thier turn, Comentta's and Moringa.  
  
"Ready?" Moringa asked.  
  
"YEP!" Comentta said back, as they slipped into the next bubble....  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
A/N- Alright everyone remember when Professor Blanko said there names??? And what there personality was? (brave, smart, ect.) Well here's there last names and personality:  
Comentta- Last name: Kay/ Personality: Smart one (even though she doesn't seem the smartest.  
Moringa- Last name: Yetti/ Brave one  
Cacemo- Harlm/ noble one  
Bohigied- Crom/ Tough one  
Next time you'll learn about there rooms in the bubble you'll find out about some of the teachers and how the older kids get to the school!!! Oh and did I mention that there school is 5 years long?? OH and you'll also learn (next time) what kind of things they learn at the school!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N- Okay everyone!!! Someone wrote a review for my last one!!! Well anyways last time I wrote that they had animals on there wands??? Well here's each of theres:  
Bohigied- A bear  
Cacemo- An Eagle  
Moringa- A Lion  
Comentta- An Owl   
  
Alright here's the story:  
  
"Moriiiiiiiiinga!!!! This is soooooooo awsome!!!! Can you believe we're accually in a BUBBLE!!! I mean a bubble!!! And look at these beds!!! Oh my god!!! They are sooooooooo comfort......Mor. don't look at me that way!" said Comentta excited.  
  
"Well what do you expect??? Your acting like a MONKEY!!!! Maybe you are one....." Moringa said annoyed.  
  
"Mor.!!! Come on!!! I mean how many chances do we have to be in a BUBBLE???"  
  
"ALOT!!! The other kids go on the bubbles too!!!! The teachers give us the best rooms this year and the last year, so don't get toooooooo used to it!!!"  
  
"Are you sure???"  
  
"I think so.........my sister always bugs me about it!!! Hey do you know why we were picked??? I mean we now know that it doesn't happen to kids every hundred years but when wizards need help!!! Why would THEY need help????? You know???? That's really weird......."  
  
"Look I'm gonna put my stuff away I don't know!!! I don't know what WE can do!!!! I mean aren't there other years with silver wands??? And by the way do you know who Dumbledore is?????"  
  
"Hmmmmm......Well yeah!!! Of course there are other years but.....you know I don't think they're gonna be there long enough....or they got the regular education......I mean.....maybe we get different teachings then the rest of them...oh and I think Dumbledore is some great wizard....."  
  
"Alright.......hmmmm.....Mor? I'm gonna put my stuff away and go to sleep!!! I want to wake up early.....oh and I got to feed Powder!!!"  
  
"Powder??/ Isn't THAT origanal!!!"  
  
"OH shush!"  
  
Comentta feed powder some Herbs so he wouldn't get big or anything, then she put all her clothes and stuff in her suitcase and went to bed feeling really..........hungry????  
  
"Uh...Com???? You haven't had food all day I think you um....should!!!" said Moringa said.  
  
Comentta got up and eat the food that had suddenly appeared near her bed, THEN she went to bed.  
  
The next morning Comentta was up early and saw the sun rise, 'it's soooo beutiful' she thought. When Moringa got up they were almost there well at least they hoped they were almost there.  
  
"Soooooo do you think we're almost there???" asked Moringa.  
  
"I dunno.." said Comentta looking at a thing that looked alot like a computer.  
  
"What are you looking at???"  
  
"Well...um...this thing looks like you can comunicate with other....bubbles...."  
  
"Well how are we supposed to communicate when we don't even know anybody???"  
  
"WE know the boys..."  
  
"Oh....ok lets try it it might be cool!!!"  
  
"Yes!!! Lets see okay I think I turned it on....hmmmmmm....oh here are all the bubbles.......I think this is them..."  
  
"How would you know???"  
  
"Well I guess you can send messages too and that bubble sent a message...."  
  
"Ok......right......whatever. Um what did they say???"  
  
"Um....to click on this icon to talk to them...should we?"  
  
"well we have nothing else to do...yeah!!!! Let's do it!!!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Comentta clicked on the "icon" and they could see "the boys" on the screen.  
  
"Helllllo boys!" said Moringa.  
  
"Oh! Hi!! I thought you guys would NEVER find that thing your on!" said Bohigied.  
  
"Yeah...um....whatever he said!" said Cacemo rolling his eyes.  
  
"So waz up? Oh and it's GIRLS not GUYS!!!!" said Comentta, " OH and do you know if we're almost there?"  
  
"Um....I think soooooo....I can see something down there but who knows what our school looks like??? It's very hidden." said Cacemo.  
  
"Yeah....hmmmm...hey on this thingamajig it looks like you can see how far you've gone!!! Hold on you guys I'll try and look at it!" said Moringa.  
  
Moringa clicked on another icon and saw that they WERE there, well at least that's what the screen said then an alert said that they were there.  
  
"Um....guys were there!" said Moringa.  
  
"THANKS! Alot...right..." said Bohigied turning off there screen.  
  
"Mor you didn't HAVE to do that...." said Comentta.  
  
"I know I'm just here to annoy!!" said Mor. turning off there screen.  
  
Comentta grabbed all her stuff, including Powder and rushed toward the entance.  
  
"Uh...Com. I think you should come to the balloon...cause the bubble's gonna pop." said Moringa.  
  
"How do you know???" asked Comentta.  
  
"Well....look at the sign up on the top of the bubble."  
  
PLEASE GO TO THE BALLOON IN THE BATHROOM NOW!!! IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL REACH YOUR UGLY DEATH!  
  
At that Comentta rushed to the bathroom into the balloon. The Bubble popped and they zoomed down. They landed in front of a bigger bubble but it wasn't a bubble it was more like a white colored circle-shaped tiny (from a human's point of view) building.  
  
"What is up with these people??? Cicles??? Death notes???" said Comentta.  
  
"Com??? I don't think you woulda died I think it's just to get all the students down...look there's tons of bubbles still coming!" said Moringa.  
  
"Yeah...whahever!!! So where do we go anyways????"  
  
"Dunno....hmmmm....maybe to that guy who's waving his arms?!"  
  
"yea.....lets go there...."  
  
Comentta and Moringa went toward the guy waving to them, wondering what was gonna happen next.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
A/N- Kinda a clif hanger eh??? Well wait to next time to find out the rest and if noone writes anything then I'm not continueing!!! Un less I'm bored of course!!!!  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N-HI everybody! ; ) Oh and Dumbledore belongs to J.K! I have nothing else to say so read the story:  
  
"MOR???? Who do you think he is???" asked Comentta as they made there way with some other kids to the guy waving.  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?????? I'M ONLY 13!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMART ONE COM!!!! But I seem to always have to answer questions for you!!!!! I think your the dumb one of our friendship!!!!" screamed an angry Moringa. Comentta didn't say anything for a few minutes no one did. Until they got to the guy who was waving for them to come over.  
  
"HELLLLLLLLLO!!! Everyone. Welcome to Uniago!!!! I will be your, sort of say tour guide.....well is everyone here???????? OKAY good! Everyone follow me." said the guy, "oh and my name is Foriay."  
  
Everyone followed Foriay to the school, 'it's beautiful!' thought Moringa as they went into the school. In the school they looked at some of the classrooms (just imagine the ones we have-great huh?), then they looked at the Dinning Hall. After having the tour they all were stopped in front of a room.  
  
"Com? I'm sorry...I didn't...I'm....tired." said Moringa sypatheticly.  
  
"It's all right!!!!" said Comentta.  
  
"Okay....well I have a question.....do you know what we're doing?"  
  
"No....."  
  
"Students!!! Attention!!!! NOW!!!! Good....alright, I am Professor Dumbledore (dumbledore's, in harry potter, twin). You might have heard of my twin wizard brother, and thinking 'how could one twin be a wizard and one a Unifairy?' Well......there isn't a REAL possiblility, BUT, even so I am the headmaster.....but I am sick.....what you're hearing is a dusting (like when you tape record something), and I might die....soon......but Professor Moonlia is the headmistress now and will do the job till I come back....if I do......now those new students who I wish I could see....one more time.....will be Magicfied....you will find out what that is soon enough! Goodbye all and I hope to see you sometime!"  
  
All the first year students could hear a commontion in the room some people were saying "Oh nooooooo he might die?" Others were saying "Great.......we don't even know who this Moonlia is!"  
  
"Hey Moringa.....Dumbledore? Do you think this is leading somewhere?" asked Comentta.  
  
"What do you mean?" Moringa asked back.  
  
"Well....Dumbledore...is probably the head wizard of a school...since his brother is...you know the one who's sick?"   
  
"YEAH???? And....?"  
  
"Well......maybe the one who was supposed to come this year....IS a wizard......but needs to be here to.....OH MY GOD!"  
  
"COM??? what???? Everyones looking at us!!!"  
  
"Sorry....but if he's not here....hmmmm......and he says he's sick.....hmmmmm.....maybe those two Dumbledores switch and....oh Moringa nevermind!!!! It doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Okay...hey they're starting the.....Magicfy thingy!!!!"  
  
All the first years tried to see what was going on as they were finally lead into the room. When they got there they saw 5 chairs. Then they were told to get in lines behind the chairs, either people wanted to be first or last so it took awhile for all of them to get settled into a line. When everyone finally made it to a line Professor Moonlia started telling them what they had to do.  
  
"Okay everyone!!! This is only so we can figure out where to put you....I mean in the differnent common rooms. So when your name is called you will sit in each chair one by one, then the chair that lights up will be your Common room! There are five, they are, SILVERAS-the first chair, BRAVADOS-the 2nd chair, GOLDAS-the 3rd chair, PUFAS-the 4th chair, and SILVERINOAS-the 5th chair.  
And also before we begin if you look up at the celing you'll see what each of the common rooms are about." said Professor Moolia.  
  
Everyone looked up and words started to appear before them.  
  
'As you see 5 chairs down there I'll tell you about there personality traits so read carefully, now!  
SILVERAS is very nice indeed! They are STRONG they are BRAVE but they don't have to have a SILVER kind of wand.  
BRAVADOS is much different yes yes!!! They are brave, but friends come in QUICK! GOLDs take up this!  
GOLDAS wants friends and is very royal, anyone who's not a GOLD wand definetly doesn't FIT!  
PUFAS are kind and humble mostly strange wands the blue and the purple (it's an very STRANGE place!)  
And of course the SILVERINAS they come and go very rare that they do though, only SILVER wands who know who they are, all in bind are they, the strong, the brave, the smart, and the noble...even those of the sly have come across me.'  
  
Everyone then looked down it was over, and the scared 1st years were gonna be Magicfied.  
  
"Mor!!! It's gonna happen!!!" said Comentta, scared.  
  
"Don't worry COM!" said Moringa.  
  
Professor Moonlia started calling out there names, most people became GOLDAS or SILVAS, NO ONE had been put in SILVERINAS, yet. They were almost finished, Moringa wanted to guess how they were calling out the names but they didn't do it in any order Mor. had heard of. The people who were left were Moringa, Comentta, Bohigied, Cacemo, and a few kids Comentta had never seen before.   
Professor Moonlia then called the kids they didn't know. One went to PUFAS another went to SILVERAS, then it was Comentta's turn.  
  
Comentta slowly walked over to the chairs, and sat down in the first one, it was comfortable, so she just sta for awhile but it didn't let her! IT almost pushed her off! Then she went to the next one, it was a little uncomfortable it didn't PUSH her off but more urged her off. The next one was soooooooo uncomfortable she ran off it! The 4th one was a bit uncomfortable and she jumped off, then the last one, felt like she was in heaven!!! She wanted to stay there forever! BUT the chair pushed her off.   
  
Everyone waited while the chairs decided, everyone in silence starred as the last chair representing SILVERINA who NO ONE had gotten in 100 years (the place where most silver wand people went to was SILVERAS!), Comentta slowly went over to her table....ALONE.  
  
Then some more people she didn't know went into other places as they starred at her, then Cacemo went he ended up in......SILVERINAS!!!! She almost hugged him!   
  
"Cacemo, this is what I meant by 100 years!! Hmmmm......I didn't know the common room names but I did know some thing hadn't been there for 100 years!" said Comentta.  
  
"Yeah....I hope Bohigied, and um...Moringa are in here." Cacemo said back.  
  
"Yeah....."   
  
Moringa and Bohigied did join them and another person too! Some boy named Army Strong. They talked to him a bit they also wondered what they were gonna do now. There table was suddenly floating in the air! They were taking to the Dinning Hall everyone was served well accually they threw magic dust on the table and it turned to food, everything was delicious!   
  
Then there table was taken to a small room. The room was with a blazing fire and had an upstairs with 2 beds and the girl's stuff up there. The boy's stuff was in the room near the blazing fire. But there was only two beds in the boy's room. 'What about that Arm Strong kid?' wondered Comentta.   
  
"Hmmmmm......Cacemo? Bohigied? I think we'll go to um bed.....right....Mor?" asked Comentta.  
  
"Yeah....whatever...." said a tired Moringa.  
  
"Hey before you go...do you know why we're the only ones here?" asked Bohigied.  
  
"Ummmmm...hmmm...let me think about that.....ahhhhhhh NO!!! DUH! Who do you think we are elstein (like einstein)" said Moringa.  
  
Then Moringa and Comentta headed up the stairs to their beds. When they got there Comentta felt a presence, a strange one, one she had never felt before. It was like she was being watched at every move.  
  
"Mor? Do you....feel something....like someone's watching us???" whispered Comentta.  
  
"Sorta.....what do you think it is????" Moringa asked back.  
  
"I dunno...." said Comentta who had just froze.  
  
"Waz wrong.....Com????? Oh.....noooooooo....." Mor looked in Comentta's direction and saw a letter hanging in the air. "Mor? Why are you frozen???? Haven't you ever seen a fairedetter???? You know it's like a letter but it's smaller my sister sent letters like this when she went here." said Moringa.  
  
Comentta shook her head for not seeing it before and went to get it, Com picked it off the air (can you imagine that?). Then she opened it up and started reading it aloud:  
Dear SILVERINAS,   
We welcome you to the world of fairy magic, the magic you will learn this year is: Old Fairy magic, New Fairy Magic, Unicorn magic (old and new) you will also learn the powers of a phenix and how to use them (healing powers) and more. Your group will also learn HAYUBIZ-----this magic is very old but improved through the ages. Since your group is a very rare one you will also take: RARE MAGIC BEINGS. The books you got were for most of the things except- Unicorn Healing-by ZINGS- you will recieve a copy of this through the mail if you send 200 splits back to us we will send it. Also you need HAYUBIZ-kinds of all- and RARE MAGIC BEINGs- you will get these in your classes. WE all hope you have a great year.  
FROM,  
-The TIMERETERS Bookstore-  
  
"Hey um.....Mor.....this is gonna be one strange year." said Comentta.  
  
  
  
A/N- Well....what do you think???? Too confusing???? Well if you have any questions e-mail me!!!! How do you do that??? Well click on my name and you'll find it!!! Okay then well I don't think there's anything else important to say but next time you'll find out:  
1. What do they learn in class?  
2. If anyone else has the same classes as Com, Mor, Bohigied, and Cacemo.   
3. If C.diaroma (remember her?) will bother them anymore  
Well you have to wait to find out about this!!!! And if no one writes a comment then maybe my stories won't continue......  
  



	6. Default Chapter

A/N- I'm so sorry...I haven't wroten in...wow a long time!! Well here's a recap of last time:   
On our last issue, or whatever Comentta, and her friends, or enemys found out they were in the worst place ever! Well at least they were special. So.......read:  
  
Mor looked at Comentta and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, this is gonna be a strange year, hmmmm....should i ask the boys if they got the letter???" asked Moringa.  
  
"No....I think we should get to sleep now....we probably have a strange day ahead of us, you know this is school....classes???? Even....though...." said Comentta.  
  
"What???"  
  
"Well......I don't think Unifairys get very good jobs...."  
  
"AND????"  
  
"Well...I dunno.....maybe in school since we have to work for the wizards....well you know.....hmmmm......they still are powerful to us.....and we have to protect them so they won't hurt....us....or do something bad....you know????"  
  
"Yeah....my mom.....well...she doesn't have the best job....listen I'm gonna get to sleep....even though....it's really creepy in here....you know??? I mean the only thing that makes me not want to rush out of here is that fire....it's like....it's welcomeing us....or something....you know what I mean????"  
  
"Yep.......but I'm getting really tired..."  
  
"okay! We can go to sleep now! GOD!"  
  
"night"  
  
"night."  
  
Comentta and Moringa then went to sleep, they didn't know they fell asleep right away though. The  
  
next morning Cacemo, and Bohigied, when they woke up at around 7:00 a.m, they noticed the girls hadn't come down for breakfast yet so they went up to the girl's room.  
  
"Bo....look at that!!! There still asleep....I thought they just were staying in here all day...." said Cacemo laughing.  
  
"Yeah real funny.....hmmmm......they might get mad if we try and wake them up eh???"  
  
"Duh they will! My dad did show me a trick though....since he like wasn't in here but in SILVERS and he sometimes had to wake the girls up.....well at least first year one's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I don't know! He said they just seemed to sleep and sleep, specially on the first day....here.....let me see....oh yeah......UPERZZZZZ!"   
  
Comentta and Moringa woke right up after Cacemo said uperz, they both looked at the boys.  
  
"Hey....morning....what are you guys doing in here????? Did we tell you, that you could come in??" asked Moringa.  
  
"nope! We just had to wake the sleepy fairys up!" said Bohigied, smiling slyly.  
  
"Shut up! Oh and GET OUT!!!!!! If you want us to get up....get out of here!" yelled Comentta.  
  
"OK! OK!!!!!" said the boys as they ran out laughing.  
  
Comentta and Moringa got dressed and went downstairs to find the boys gone.  
  
"Well that was just great! Now we have to find the classes by ourselfs....you remember where the dining thing is right?" asked Moringa.  
  
"ummm....no..." said Comentta back.  
  
"Great...hmm....this sucks...we're stuck with them! What are we doing this year anyways? playing games? I mean really! Com...don't you wish we were like in another place.."  
  
"Moringa...ya...of course....all of us do...but we're special...right? I mean...... well just try.Silverinas can't be that bad...and..it's just a sleeping quater right?"   
  
"Ummm....maybe....but we learn different things then the other people..."  
  
"i know..."  
  
The girls went out of the dorm (or whatever you want to call it-that'll be the name for now on) and headed in a direction and bumped into a teacher....  
  
  
"oh sorry..." started Moringa.  
  
"no...no....this is your first year and i noticed you must be the Silverinas...every year i wondered why they called it that and why no one was there...now this year I'm wondering why you're there..." said the teacher.  
  
"Well...I dunno...magic?"  
  
"could be...young lady...now do you need help getting to breakfast? I think you're a little lost there..."   
  
"oh yeah..." said Comentta.  
  
"ok follow me.."   
  
Comentta, Moringa, and the teacher went toward the dining room and when they got there, they went toward there table and saw the boys already there (duh!)  
  
"Hi...thanks for waiting." said Comentta sarcasticaly.   
  
"Your welcome." said Cacemo.  
  
"sooo...what's for breakfast?" asked Moringa.  
  
"I dunno." said Bohigied, "they haven't brang it out yet....or whatever ....you want to call what they do.."  
  
"Right..." said Moringa.  
  
"Excuse me!!! Everyone! Please! thank you! It looks like everyone is here....I have some bad news...Professor Moonlia has also gotten sick....we might have to cancel school...and for all those 1st years I'm sorry...very sorry....ummm...well....enjoy breakfast as much as possible and I'm Professor In....." said the teacher who had brang comentta and Moringa down to breakfast.  
  
"No school? That....isn't fair!!!" cried Moringa.  
  
"Talking about not fair...what kind of name is In????" said Cacemo joking with Bohigied.  
  
"That's real nice." said Comentta sarcastically.  
  
"I know..."   
  
After breakfast was over Professor In went towards them...  
  
"okay you are the only...umm...Silverinas right? ok...good....then follow me I'm gonna bring you to your classes these are very old teachers cause no one has been a silverina in a very long time so we had to get the best teachers who got taught this stuff...umm....well i guess have a good year...any questions?"  
  
"yeah...what is so special about us..???" asked cacemo.  
  
"Well...i have no clue...i guess you'll find out...ok? well have a good year...bye...i have to get to my own students...Moonlia would have been bringing you otherwise...ok...bye kids..."  
  
"right...bye.." said Moringa.  
  
They headed into the class that Professor In had told them to go into, the class was almost scary with the darkness in it...they stared around wondering how they were gonna be taught in total darkness.  
  
"Students??? sorry about the darkness....but...i do really....like the light and i can't find my match..." said a voice.  
  
"Ummm.....Professor....why can't you use magic???" asked Comentta.  
  
"Well....it's not that i can't but when you become a certain age you're not supposed to use magic to make fires....ummm...does anyone know how to?"  
  
"sure...where should i light the fire?" asked Bohigied.  
  
"ummm....well can you see me??? or the fireplace?"   
  
"yeah...the fireplace..."  
  
"ok...come over to it and make a fire then we can settled."  
  
"k"   
Bohigied went over to the fireplace and was about to make a fire when the Professor shouted "GOITY!!!" and Bohigied's hair suddenly went on fire.  
  
"Hey!!! I thought you were a teacher!" screamed Cacemo, and he tried to make the fire but he couldn't so then Moringa tried but she couldn't get it out either.  
  
It still was on fire and Bohigied was screaming around the room.  
  
"Wait!" screamed Comentta, "I think the Professor was testing us...ummm....GOITY!" the fire went out and the Professor lit a fire and clapped.  
  
"Who said that?" he asked.   
  
"me..." said Comentta.  
  
"Very good..you know those subjects everyone is learning? Well you guys are learning nothing like that! You're learning the real....things...you're going against bad people you know...or creatures too...you know...you have to learn better then how to start a fire...what's your name girl?"  
  
"Comentta..."  
  
"Comentta..here...will be...how should i say it...ummm...the one who warns you and tells you when there's a trick....so she'll be like a co-leader....."  
  
"what about the leader?" asked Bohigied.  
  
"I don't know....this subject that you'll be learning in here is called Defence and tricks...well you know what i mean...ok...now Bohigied what did you learn from that fire?"  
  
"never trust anyone...."  
  
"no...you learned that you should ask before you do....which probably won't help but what i mean is that you should probably have been armed either with another person or your wand but it would help if you learned some things...."  
  
The class went on and they learned how to know when someone was tricking them and if they didn't know if someone was tricking them, then how to protect themselfs...they didn't get too far but Comentta was getting pretty good at starting fires on peoples heads. (that was supposed to be a joke people by the way....laugh??? ok maybe not...lol)  
  
A/N:   
Next time:  
What is going to happen in there next class?   
Who is the leader?  
What is going on with the teachers? (why are all of them..or at least two getting sick?)  
Will Cacemo ever stop saying bad jokes???  
That's all in the next issue...or whatever...you want to call it!!   
  



End file.
